My best friend, the ghost
by Ispendwaytoomuchtimeonline
Summary: After a tragic accident, Lucy keeps seeing the ghost of her best friend and partner everywhere. But what if this isn't her imagination, what if it's a reality, what if the dense pinky is actually a ghost! But what if something happens, somthing ...changes between the two friends...apart from the fact ones dead... Nalu


**here are is a new story as I kinda thought it would be a cute and fluffy idea. I will try to update my other stories** **sometime this week. Hope you enjoy Rate and Review my readers. Also if you have any questions about any of my stories, just PM me.**

 **lucy P.O.V**

"Lushhiiii wake up! It's the will reading today we don't want to miss it" the blue cat had been living with me ever since... Anyway I got up and changed. I put on a black dress with a black silk shawl, my shoes were plain black pumps with small heels. My hair was allowed to fall freely around my shoulders but my bangs were clipped back with a black veil. I had made happy a black silk waistcoat and gave him a top hat (with holes for his wings of course) he flew onto my shoulder. I would have smiled at how the exceed looked if it wasn't one of the worst days of my life.

"Come on happy, let's get there before it's too late" I smiled weakly at him.

Although we started walking rather briskly,as we neared the guild we slowed down incredibly. As we entered the guild, we saw master holding up a piece of paper, that must be the will. I walked over to Grey and the rest of team...Natsu, I just really needed a friendly face to be with.

"Hello my children. Today is the day, the day we finally say our last goodbyes to Natsu Dragneel. He wrote this will and as many of you know it was only delivered a few days ago. Well let's get on with this." The tears that permanently resided in my eyes this past month where already in danger to shed.

Hi guys!,

I only really wrote this because Lucy kept going on about writing one after every mission that we went on...

Thanks Natsu, it's only been a couple sentences and I already want to dig him up from his grave and kill him again.

...I asked Mira what it was and then I set to writing it. I thought I would need it with Stripper being so weak it would bore me to death and then Erza would attack me as I was being mean to him...

Both of them were staring daggers at the will,although they were crying. I rested my head on Greys arm and held on as I knew I needed support. Then for some reason a tankard of beer fell on him, his face then was perfect.I smiled and straightened up not wanting to get beer on me.

… I don't have much but what I have will be given to the people I trust with the most. To all of team Natsu, is my cottage and the land around it.. I dunno maybe you could train or whatever.…

The people in question all where shaking as the tears streamed down not only team Natsu but everyone else in the guild.

..… Happy, i would like you to choose who you live with. It's not right me making you stay with someone who your not happy with...(just not ice stripper)

The cat then broke down completely. I picked him up and brought him to my lap, I had tears dropping onto his head and he whispered "I'd like to stay with Grey for a while. Manly to annoy Natsu but as we have known him for the same length of time"

"Who am I to stop you, just don't steer stripping at every moment" I smiled at him,knowing it was inevitable that he would gain a stripping tendency.

"That's it children, Lucy come over here please." Gramps beckoned me over to him. I walked over to the Master unsure of wht he was going to say.

"This parcel arrived for you this morning. I expect that you will be going home, be safe" I nodded and walked out of the guild,running all the way home parcel in my hands. Slamming my front door open I ran to my bed and face planted my pillow. I allowed myself to burst out crying and didn't stop for a long time. I then walked into my bathroom, clearing my make-up off and sorting my hair out. I pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms and a sweatshirt,then I walked into my room. The sight I saw on my bed made me scream -rather ironically loud enough to raise the dead. For on my bed sleeping was Natsu Dragneel, you know the guy THAT DIED!

"Owwwww that hurt Luce!" The pinky smiled at me,his canines flashing. I stumbled around and sat down on my chair and placed my head in my hands.

"How is this possible? I saw you die and and... ARGHH!"

"Ummmmm are you alright?" The ghost of the pyro asked.

"Did you seriously just ask that. You. Are. A. Frickin. Ghost! How are you a ghost!" I then face-planted the wall of my apartment. I then felt a weird cold feeling surround me, the sensation alone making me shiver.

"I don't know either but ever since this morning I just found myself floating around. I went into the guild and saw my will being read out..." He said trailing his sentence off.

" that explains why grey got hit by some beer" I said,breaking into a giggle then a laugh then falling on the floor with the pictures of his shocked face. Natsu obviously had the same image as he too broke out in ground rocking laughter. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I got a knock from my landlady saying that I was too loud. Getting up, I walked over to my bed.

"I'm going bed,we will try to go to the guild tomorrow. Let's try and see if anyone else could see you?"

"That would be cool if no one could see me! Imagine the fights I could start! Wait a minute... You haven't opened the package." He looked down at the newspaper parcel left discarded on my bed,next to him.

"Well I was more occupied by the ghost of my best friend sitting on my bed, but I'll open it now" I sighed at his stupidity. Walking up to my bed I picked the parcel up and opened it, not expecting much as c'mon it Natsu. But what I saw made my eyes open in shock, it was his scarf . My eyes started to tear up as I picked it up, I stood staring at it before I walked to my bedside table and placed it there.

"Thanks Natsu, it's the best gift I could ever get. I'm going to bed now, bye" I said my good nights smiling at him and shooing him out of my bedroom and jumping into my bed. After a few hours of sleep, a cold feeling appeared next to me, I already knew who or what it was,I guess old habits die hard... Literally.

"Goodnight Natsu" I murmured sleepily.

"Night Luce... Can't wait for tommorow"

"Me too. I'm so happy to have you bag, I don't know what I do without you" I said snuggling into my duvet. Falling into a deep sleep the only thing I remembered last was the pink haired teen saying.

"Me too. Your my best friend and I would be completely Lost without you."


End file.
